Ikatan Batin Aku dan Ayah
by moru.mori.mora
Summary: megumi akan bertemu ayah, namun sepertinya ia tak mengetahui kapan ayahnya akan datang, bagaimana ia akan bertemu dengannya yang sudah sekian tahun meninggalkan dia?


====== F A N F I C T I O N ==========

Notes : Akhirnya, cerita kedua akan dimulai!. Setelah mendapat pengalaman dari cerita pertamaku yang kurang bumbu deskripsi dan alur yang sangat cepat itu atau akselerasi tak berhingga, aku bisa menyempatkan kembali bikin cerita kedua ini, hm… kira-kira tentang apa ya ceritanya? Lha?

Sincerely,

Judul : Ikatan Batin Aku dan Ayah

Disclaimer : Detective School Q (it's not mine).

Oh okay, cerita ini dimulai …. Ayo, semua kru penulis bersiap, jangan ada yang leha-leha, dan untuk penyunting naskah dimohon kehadirannya tepat waktu.

Ini cerita tentang aku, aku yang suka mengeluh terhadap keadaan.

Aku melangkah dengan malas memasuki kelas, kelas sudah ramai, batinku. Terlihat di bangku nomor 3, Kazuma sedang duduk serius dengan laptopnya, tak habis ia berkreasi dengan programnya, hebat. Lihatlah Ryu, ia sedang duduk manis di bangku kesayangannya, dekat jendela, sembari membaca sebuah buku, sedangkan Kyu dan Kinta, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang konyol, mungkin. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka yang berseri-seri. Oke, dan aku pun masuk kelas, disambut hangat oleh Kyu dan Kinta.

"Megumi chan, ohayou gozaimasu." sapa Kyu tersenyum.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." jawabku, malas. Ah, penyakit lamaku ini kambuh.

"Anda tidak bersemangat, ada apa?" tanya Kinta berwibawa.

"Daijoubu desu, hanya mungkin tadi malam aku kecapaian karena semalam aku tidur jam 1." kataku berusaha mengelak.

"Ohh.." balas mereka, membentuk huruf O di mulut.

Aku duduk di sebelah jendela dekat Ryu. Itu memang tempat dudukku disana. Tak lama kemudian, Pak Hongo datang. Ia menyuruh kami membuka buku kedokteran halaman 113 yang akan mempelajari tentang organ dalam.

"Setidaknya pelajaran tadi tidak terlalu rumit dibanding disuruh membuat program." keluh Kyu saat keluar kelas.

"Tapi sama saja, orang nadamu mengeluh gitu." keluh Kinta juga.

"Sudah sudah, yang penting kita sudah belajar maksimal." tanggapku, tersenyum.

"Okay." seru mereka sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Ahh… mengapa ya, akhir-akhir ini semangatku turun, menjadi lebih lesu dan tak mau berkegiatan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku kangen dengan ayah, dimana ayah? Kapan ayah akan kembali ke hadapanku? Sudah jadi apa ayah di luar sana? Tanpa terasa air mataku meleleh. Sebegitu kangennya kah aku dengan ayahku? Apakah ayahku yang nun jauh disana juga merindukanku? Kuharap iya. Setelah ditinggal oleh ibu disaat aku berada di umur 5 tahun, ayah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganku. Namun suatu hari, ayahku menerima suatu pekerjaan, setelah lama menganggur, di luar negeri. Dengan berat hati yang terpancar di wajah ayahku, ia meninggalkanku. Ia menitipkanku di rumah nenek. Ia hanya menitipkan pesan agar nenekku merawatku, dan walhasil, aku seperti ini, mulai beranjak dewasa. Kini harapanku hanya satu, bisa bertemu ayah. Terkadang, seringkali malah, aku iri dengan teman-teman yang salah satu orang tua datang ke sekolah, menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil rapor hasil belajar selama 1 semester itu, sedangkan aku? Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan, aku mengambil sendiri atau diambil oleh pamanku yang kebetulan satu rumah dengan nenekku. Menyedihkan.

"Megumi chan?" kata Kyu, heran. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan mukaku. Aku tersentak, kaget.

"Eh? i..iya, doushite Kyu?"

"Dari tadi kuperhatkan, kau bengong, kau sedang memikirkan apa? Pacar? Hehe." ledek Kyu.

"Engga, lagian aku belum punya pacar. Lagi gak mikirin apa-apa kok." Kataku berbohong. Maaf Kyu, ini privasi keluarga, kataku dalam hati.

"Megumi chan bohong deh, gak usah bohong, dosa loh." ledek Kyu, lagi. Sepertinya ia curiga dengan pikiranku tadi.

"Ih beneran, serius deh." Kataku.

"Oh ya udah, it's never mind if you didn't want to tell me about ur mind." kata Kyu. Ada-ada aja deh memakai bahasa campuran seperti itu, batinku. Aku pun refleks tersenyum.

Kegiatan sekolah selesai jam 01.00 p.m. Lebih cepat 1 jam dibanding jadwal, katanya guru-guru akan rapat, jadi siswa dipulangkan lebih awal dari biasanya, tapi, tidak enaknya siswa diberi pekerjaan rumah di luar batas kemampuan. Serem.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menuju rumah, bukan rumah sih sebenarnya, rumah nenek. Ketika sampai di rumah, terlihat sebuah surat di kotak surat. Surat dari siapa nih? Batinku. Di kolom pengirim tertulis namaku, namun ketika dilihat di bagian kolom penerima, tidak ada nama. Ah, surat apaan nih, batinku kesal karena aku paling tak suka surat tak dikenal. Serasa apa gitu. Akhirnya, kuhiraukan juga itu surat.

Kubuka lagi isi surat itu.

"**Semangat itu muncul pada anda nomor ganda asalkan niat" phi**

**bertemu**

**Satu enam nol lima dua nol satu nol**

Begitulah isi surat itu. Aneh. Apa tiap kata itu mengandung makna tersendiri? Akhirnya, aku mulai bersemangat mencari isi dari kode itu.

Keesokan paginya ….

"Megumi chan." sapa Kyu.

"Hai Kyu." kataku menyapa balik. Lalu ia melihatku memegang secarik kertas.

"Kelihatannya kau serius sekali dengan kertas itu, boleh kubaca?" Kyu mulai menarik kertas yang kupegang.

"Eehhh… jangan, ini kertas rahasia tau, gak boleh orang lain membaca selain aku." kataku menarik kertas itu. Syukurlah tidak robek. Aku mulai memikirkan kode itu lagi, sampai-sampai aku tidak konsen dengan pelajaran matematika tadi.

Eh? Aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh disekitar rumah nenekku. Setiap sore, selalu saja ada seseorang yang berdiri, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Ia mempunyai ciri yaitu gayanya seperti bapak-bapak berumur 45 tahun, memakai topi, bajunya mirip seperti jas hujan berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot, dan tak lupa berkacamata hitam. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 175-180 cm, mirip dengan tinggi ayahku. Perilakunya pun mencurigakan, hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Pernah suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya dan kami bertatapan, ia seperti orang ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi saat kulihat di jendela kamarku, ia kembali lagi ke tempat yang tadi. Benar-benar aneh, pikirku.

"Megumi chan, masa' kau lupa rumus lingkaran sih?" keluh Kinta saat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika bersama.

"Hehe, maaf yah, aku tiba-tiba lupa." jawabku jujur. Apa gara-gara aku terlalu memikirkan kode itu sehingga aku lupa semuanya?

"Kalau keliling lingkaran kan 2 kali phi kali jari-jari, kalau luasnya phi kali jari-jari dikuadratkan. Harga phi sendiri itu tiga koma empat belas atau dua puluh dua dibagi tujuh." jelas Ryu. Ia seperti seorang guru yang menjelaskan sesuatu secara detail.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba aku teringat ada kata-kata phi dalam surat itu. Apa benar artinya itu? Tapi kata-kata yang lainnya artinya apa? Uh, sial, kode itu memenuhi otakku. Saat istirahat aku pun pergi ke perpustakan guna mencari arti dari kode tersebut.

Aku mulai putus asa. Kode itu tak bisa kupecahkan. Sudah 2 hari setelah aku mendapatkan surat aneh itu, tetap saja tidak bisa. Sudah kucoba untuk memcahkannya. Fuuhh.. lelah.

Saat di kamar, tepatnya di ruang belajar, awalnya aku berniat untuk belajar, memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku yang merosot tajam 3 bulan terakhir ini. Kulihat ke jendela, tak ada bapak aneh itu. Tumben. Aku melihat surat itu lagi, dan mulai menganalisis ulang.

Satu enam nol lima dua nol satu nol. Eh? Tunggu sebentar, angka itu kan? Aku dapat kejanggalan itu, ayo terus mencari megumi!

Ah, satu jam tanpa terasa berlalu. Uh, tetap saja, aku baru menemukan 2 pemecahan masalah ini. Akhirnya, aku mencora-coret tidak jelas di notesku. Kutulis ulang kalimat surat tadi. Wah, sepertinya kasus ini terpecahkan!

Sore harinya aku pergi ke persimpangan dekat rumah nenekku. Udara musim semi yang sejuk itu berhembus, badanku terasa ringan.

"Megumi." sahut seseorang. Suara khas ini, sangat kukenal.

"Ayaaahhhh! Kutahu kau ada disini." kataku dan berlari menghampiri ayahku. Kami pun berpelukan. Aku menangis bahagia.

"Kau tahu, ayah sangat merindukanmu, sudah 10 tahun ayah tak bertemu kamu dan ternyata kamu sudah sebesar ini. Ayah sangat berterima kasih dengan tuhan dan tentu nenekmu."

Ayahku mengusap air mataku. Aku sangat senang. Aku harap kejadian ini selalu terulang.

T H E E N D

Notes :

Apa kalian bisa memecahkan kode itu? Let's see :

**Semangat itu muncul pada anda nomor ganda asalkan niat**

Semangat Itu Muncul Pada Anda Nomor Ganda Asalkan Niat = SIMPANGAN

**Phi**

Seperti yang Ryu katakan, harga phi itu 3,14. Ayah Megu lahir pada bulan Maret tanggal !14

**Bertemu satu enam nol lima dua nol satu nol**

16-05-2010 = Megumi berpikir ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu tanggal segitu.

=== A R I G A T O U M I N N A ===


End file.
